Benutzer Diskussion:Locutus21
Auch von mir herzlich willkommen! Sei mir gegrüßt, erfreut sehe ich einen neuen Besucher aus dem Delta-Quadranten, was mich natürlich besonders neugierig macht. Was hat einen Borg ins SW-Universum verschlagen? Freue mich mehr über Dich zu erfahren Bild:;-).gif, somit auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen Bild:Wink.gif und liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 23:42, 30. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Aaach - der Delta-Quadrant...! Alte Heimat ! Widerstand ist zwecklos - Bild:;-).gif Nee - Star Trek war immer sehr schön, aber eben kein Vergleich zu Star Wars. Ich habe mich jetzt mal hingesetzt und ein Bissarl zu mir geschrieben, damit ihr auch wisst, mit wem ihr´s zu tun habt. Immerhin scheinen hier ja viele richtig nette Leute unterwegs zu sein ! :Ich freue mich auf die gemeinsame Arbeit ! :Noch eine Frage an Dich: Die SW-Icons die Du auf Deiner Seite hast, kann ich da den ein oder anderen verwenden, für meine Benutzer-Seite? :Viele Grüße ! "Locutus21 12:52, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" ::Hihi, die Borg... ja, das waren noch Zeiten, da geriet die Föderation noch so richtig ins Schwitzen Bild:;-).gif. Aber das stimmt, Star Wars war damals der Hammer, ich weiß noch wie ich als 8 oder 9-Jähriges Ding mit großen Augen im Kino saß und einfach nur hin und weg war Bild:--).gif. ::Ich vermute mit den Star wars Icon meinst zu die ::* Smilie-Collection ::Zum Klauen ist sie da Bild:;-).gif, verbreite sie so weit Du kannst Bild:;-).gif ::Liebe Jedigrüße und frohes Schaffen Jade-Skywalker 13:06, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::P.S.: Check mal Deine Emails, ich habe Dir eine Mail zukommen lassen! Ich schließ mich Jade direkt mal an: Hi Locutus21, schön, dass du bei uns mitarbeitest! Außerdem find ich gut, dass wir endlich mal jemanden haben, der sich für die "Behind the Scenes"-Artikel einsetzt! Tja, Star Trek ist auch ziemlich cool. Das Faszinierende dabei sind sicherlich die Technik, die Philosophie und die (vielleicht mögliche) Zukunftsvision. Aber ST hat gegenüber SW ein klares Defizit: Action hin oder her - bei SW ist die Action ein Hauptbestandteil und wer hätte sich nicht schonmal gewünscht, besagte Besucher aus dem Delta-Quadranten mit einem Lichtschwert zu bearbeiten? Bild:;-).gif Nochmals herzlich willkommen (su cuy'gar) und auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 14:48, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Danke euch allen für die vielen Grüße (warm ums Herz werd!) - und ja: Du hast völlig Recht. Wenn Captain Picard damals ein Laserschwert gehabt hätte....wäre interessant, ob sich die Borg daran hätten auch anpassen können... Aber da sind wir dann gleich bei so übergreifenden Fragen wie: Könnte die Enterprise gegen den Todesstern kämpfen? Also: Lassen wir´s besser ! Bild:;-).gif :SW ist die Action, ST mehr dann so die (könnte ja alles irgendwann mal klappen) Technik. Daseinsberechtigungen haben beide - auch wenn ich mich ganz klar als SW-Fan sehe...Bild:--).gif :So - jetzt muß ich erstmal ausruhen - die Geschichte des Imperiums (die ich gerade überarbeitet habe) hat mich geschafft. (Lach!) :Viele Grüße und auf gute Zusammenarbeit ! "Locutus21 16:04, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" Willkommen! Hi Locutus21, auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen! Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit und bald mehr über dich zu erfahren! Gruß--General Grievous 19:58, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) : Vielen Dank und Du siehst - ich habe Deinen Wunsch umgehend erfüllt ! :-) :Viele Grüße und gute Zusammenarbeit ! "Locutus21 12:52, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" Links Hallo Locutus! Ich habe gerade die frisch überarbeitete Geschichte des Imperiums gelesen (war dringend nötig :) und wollte Dich nur kurz darauf hinweisen, dass Du nicht jeden Begriff und Namen immer wieder verlinken mußt - es genügt, ihn beim ersten Auftauchen einmalig in eckige Klammern zu setzen. So sparst Du Dir eine Menge Arbeit :) Ansonsten: Viel Spaß weiterhin! Ich finde es auch sehr gut, dass sich endlich mal jemand der Schauspieler und Leute "hinter den Kulissen" erbarmt - sie haben es verdient... Gruß! RC-9393 16:46, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hallo RC-9393! DANKE für den Tip! (Keuch!) Und das sagt man mir jetzt!Bild:--).gif Prima - das erspart einiges an Arbeit, gerade in längeren Artikeln, wie Imperium. Danke - und auf gute Zusammenarbeit! :"Locutus21 16:58, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST)" ::Keine Ursache :) Am Anfang weiß man einiges halt einfach noch nicht, aber das geht ganz schnell, bis man alles durchschaut hat. Und nicht vergessen, bei Fragen aller Art nicht verzagen - einfach fragen, egal wie dumm dir eine Frage vorkommen mag! Wir helfen gerne. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! RC-9393 17:19, 1. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Ok - dann will ich gleich mal eine "blöde Frage" ;-) stellen: Wird bei den Beiträgen zwischen den einzelnen "SW-Universen" unterschieden, also Original-Filmen, Expanded Universe, Marvel, etc.? Oder gilt alles gleich? :::Locutus21 14:40, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST)]] ::::Hi, von mir auch noch ein herrzliches willkommen, und zur Frage: Nein, es wird nicht unterschieden. Es gibt nur ein sw Universum und indem man die quellen angibt, kann der leser erkennen, aus welchem teil es kommt. mfg und frohes schreiben.--Yoda41 15:00, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Hallo Locutus21, das kann ich dir gerne beantworten! :) :::::Also grundsätzlich unterscheidet man die einzelnen Universen nicht, da ja im Grunde alles von Star Wars handelt und eine Linie in der Koninuität besteht. Dadurch kann man in einem Artikel sowohl Informationen von den Filmen, als auch Informationen vom EU reinpacken. Das ist sogar erwünscht... :::::Wichtig ist dabei nur, dass deine Quellen offiziell von Lucasfilm stammen. Wenn diese Voraussetzung gegeben ist, stehen die alle Türen offen. Gerüchte und Theorien haben eigentlich nichts in einem Artikel zu suchen; nur Fakten. :::::Die einzigste Abgrenzung besteht im Unterschied zum Star-Wars-Universum und der realen Welt. Dort wird ganz klar unterschieden, was real ist und was einfach nur zur Handlung von Star Wars gehört. Dies sollte man beim Schreiben von Artikel berücksichtigen. Wenn du natürlich einen Artikel über einen Schaupieler und ein Crewmitglied schreibst, bleibt nur die reale Welt. :::::Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß noch... :::::Gruß Little Ani 15:05, 2. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Hallo Locutus! Schön, daß du weiter fleißig den Leuten "hinter den Kulissen" ein Gesicht gibst :) Einen Tipp hätte ich noch für Dich: es wäre für die Leser sicher hilfreich oder interessant, wenn Du Deine Quellen mit Links versehen würdest; unter "Website" oder "Offizieller Website" kann man sich nicht allzuviel vorstellen. "Aktive" Quellen sind einfach informativer. Um einen externen Link einzubinden, kopiere einfach die komplette Adresse der Website (z.B. in der IMDb) und setze sie in eckige Klammern. Wenn Du hinter der Adresse ein Leerzeichen läßt, kannst du dahinter dem Link auch einen aussagekräftigen Namen geben, damit keine kryptische, lange Webadresse zu sehen ist. Als Beispiel habe ich den IMDb-Eintrag in deinem Irvin Kershner-Artikel zum Link umgewandelt, schau Dir zur Inspiration einfach den Quelltext an. Viele Grüße! RC-9393 10:26, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST)